Představ nám svého Doktora, Reide
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Nebylo nic zase tak moc neobvyklého na tom, že uprostřed ulice stála modrá telefonní budka. Ani to, že z ní vylezl nějaký muž. Ale odkud ho, kruci, zná Reid?


**Představ nám svého Doktora, Reide**

Hotch nikdy neměl problémy s prací v terénu. Vlastně mohl tvrdit, že ho bavila, mnohem víc než nějaké nudné vysedávání v kanceláři a papírování. Nebyl stavěný pro kancelář, ale trocha akce mu i po tolika letech pořád ještě dokázala vyhnat do celého těla adrenalin.

Chození a hlídkování na ulicích (navíc když si byl prakticky jistý, že to bude úplně k ničemu, protože dneska se stejně nic nestane) ale nebyly opravdová práce v terénu, alespoň ne v jeho slovníku. Byla to nuda a jediné, co na tom bylo dobré ve srovnání s prací v kanclu, bylo to, že to bylo venku, na čerstvém vzduchu a hlavně pěkně daleko z dosahu Straussové.

To rozhodně stálo za to nudné chození po ulicích.

Druhou jeho útěchou bylo to, že v tom nebyl sám, ale stejně jako on byli donuceni nudit se i Morgan a Reid.

Pečlivě nasadil neutrální výraz, aby jeho kolegové nevěděli, jak moc mu tahle součást jejich práce leze na nervy a rádoby zaujatě se rozhlížel po ulici.

„Pořád mi na tom profilu něco nesedí," zamumlal Morgan, jako by mluvil spíše sám k sobě než k nim, a dál pomalu kráčel po chodníku, v nějakém neurčitém směru, který vedl kdovíkam a který se stejně nikam nezavede, protože dneska se _nic nestane_.

Bez domlouvání zabočili do jedné z menších uliček.

„Máš pravdu," prohodil Reid, „Taky mám pořád pocit, že –" zastavil se uprostřed věty a zůstal stát na místě jako socha. „Oh, můj bože," vydechl najednou, absolutně ohromeně, a Hotch se po něm otočil, aby zjistil, co se stalo.

Reid měl pootevřenou pusu a šokovaně zíral na modrou telefonní budku – policejní telefonní budku, opravdu? – která byla trochu zastrčená v jednom z temnějších koutů uličky. Oči měl rozevřené doširoka a nevěnoval jemu ani Morganovi ani náznak pozornosti, dokonale soustředěný na tu malou modrou budku, která tady sice možná neměla co dělat, ale jinak vypadala naprosto obyčejně a nezajímavě. Rozhodně nebyla tak zajímavá (alespoň podle Hotchova nejlepšího vědomí a svědomí), aby na sebe upoutala všech 187 bodů Reidova IQ, a přesto na ni jeho mladý podřízený zíral, jako by od ní nemohl odtrhnout pohled, a rty se mu pomalu roztahovaly do širokého úsměvu plného čiré radosti.

„Můj bože," zopakoval tlumeně, a aniž věnoval některému ze svých kolegů byť jen pohled, namířil si to přímo k budce.

Hotch s Morganem si vyměnili zmatené pohledy, a nechápaví a plní starostí vyrazili za Reidem.

Dveře budky se pomalu otevřely a pozpátku z nich vycouval nějaký muž, menší a hubený, s rozcuchaným hnízdem hnědých vlasů a v dlouhém, už od pohledu tenkém vlněném kabátu.

„Doktore!" vyhrkl Reid a hlasitě se zasmál, a pak se rozběhl přímo k němu.

Muž – Reidův Doktor – se otočil za mladíkovým hlasem, a když Reida uviděl, překvapením se mu rozšířily oči. „Spencere," oslovil ho, plný radosti, jako když po dlouhé době potkáte dávného přítele.

Hodně dobrého přítele.

Hotch zaraženě sledoval, jak Reid doběhl až k pro ně zcela neznámému muži, a bez rozmýšlení ho pevně objal, pořád s tímtéž nadšeným úsměvem, načež mu muž sevření opětoval, paže obemknuté kolem jeho zad.

„Páni," vydechl Reid, když se konečně pustili. „Nenapadlo mě, že bych tě tu mohl potkat. Kdy jste přiletěli?"

„Právě teď." Muž se usmíval, když se na Reida pozorně díval. Prohlížel si pečlivě jeho obličej, skoro jako by v něm něco hledal. A asi to našel, protože se jeho úsměv najednou rozšířil. „Neměli jsme sem namířeno, ale Tardis sem chtěla a nešla odklonit z kurzu. Řekl bych, že jsi jí chyběl."

„Ona mně taky," Reid se pousmál a jeho obličej náhle zjemněl. Hotch s Morganem ohromeně sledovali tu změnu v jeho tváři, protože to vypadalo, jako by Reid omládl, jeho obličej se projasnil a zmizely z něj i ty nejdrobnější stopy únavy a zbyla v něm jen energie a radost ze života.

Jako by byl Reid na moment malý kluk, kterého vůbec nic netrápí.

Kdokoli tenhle muž byl, zřejmě měl na Reida dobrý vliv. Nehledě na to, že si očividně byli velice blízcí, museli být, protože Reidovi obvykle vadilo i obyčejné potřesení rukou, nemluvě o objímání, a snažil se mu vyhnout jako čert kříži, pokud nebylo zbytí.

„Chyběl jsi mi, Doktore," prohlásil Reid, sjel muže pohledem až k nohám, než se zase vrátil k jeho tváři, a pomalu naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Vypadáš jinak, než si tě pamatuju."

Muž pokrčil rameny. „Regenerace," prohodil klidně.

Hotch se zatvářil zmateně, pohled přišpendlený ke dvojici, ale Reid jen souhlasně přikývl. „Jistě. Vypadáš dobře."

„Díky." Doktor se křivě pousmál, zjevně pobavený. „Co teď vůbec děláš, Spencere?"

„FBI."

Muž povytáhl obočí, jako by mu na okamžik nemohl uvěřit, což bylo nakonec docela pochopitelné, protože Reid nebyl zrovna prototypem běžného agenta, pak se mu ale rty roztáhly do nemožně širokého úsměvu. „Nemohl jsi přestat zachraňovat svět, co?" zeptal se a Hotch se zamračil.

Jak přesně se Reid s tímhle mužem znal? Vypadali zhruba stejně staří, Doktor mohl mít nejvýše dva nebo tři roky navrch, takže se možná znali ze školy?

Co to ale potom bylo za řeči o zachraňování světa?

Reid pobaveně protočil oči.

Muž se křivě usmál, a aniž čekal na odpověď, pohodil hlavou směrem k Hotchovi s Morganem. „Tví kolegové?"

Reid se vřele usmál. „Kolegové, přátelé, rodina… Můžeš si vybrat. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan," představil je rychle, a pak se obrátil k nim. „Tohle je Doktor. Kdysi jsme spolu… strávili pár měsíců."

Morgan se podezíravě zamračil, a Hotchovi bylo jasné, co konkrétně se mu na Reidově prohlášení nelíbilo. On sám jen povytáhl obočí. Strávili spolu pár měsíců? Jak, _strávili_? To spolu jako chodili nebo žili nebo někam jeli na dlouhý výlet nebo co? „To muselo být určitě pár velice zajímavých měsíců," prohodil ležérně.

Reid se zazubil a souhlasně přikývl. „Ani si nedovedeš představit, jak moc."

Morgan se nepřestával mračit a nespouštěl pohled z Reidova přítele. „Doktor? Doktor kdo?" zeptal se ho.

Muž pokrčil rameny. „Prostě Doktor."

„Jasně," zabrblal Morgan nespokojeně, tlumeným hlasem. „Doktor."

„Doktore!" ozval se zevnitř budky příjemný ženský hlas a vzápětí se modré dveře otevřely a ven z nich vyšla mladá žena. Morgan okamžitě ztratil zájem o Reidova přítele, protože byla mladá a hezká, dokonce výrazně hezká, s krásnýma očima a vysokými lícními kostmi a úžasným úsměvem.

„Martho," oslovil ji Doktor s dobrou náladou a mávl na ni, aby přišla blíž. „Chci ti někoho představit."

Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu a pozorně se na ni zadíval, s šibalským úsměvem. „Nová společnice?" zeptal se jí.

Žena na okamžik přimhouřila oči, ale pak povytáhla obočí. „Starý společník?" odvětila s úsměvem.

„Starý a jediný," přikývnul Doktor na potvrzení. „Spencere, tohle je Martha. Martho, Spencer."

Martha Reidovi potřásal rukou. „Ráda tě poznávám, Doktor o tobě hodně mluví."

„Ano?" Reid se zaujatě podíval na Doktora.

Ten jen protočil oči.

„Jsme právě na cestě do starověkého Egypta," prohlásila Martha a Hotch se zamračil. Do starověkého Egypta? A to mělo znamenat co? „Vždycky jsem byla zvědavá na faraony."

Reid pokýval hlavou. „Jsou ještě míň výřeční, než se tváří na freskách, to mi můžeš věřit."

Martha se na něj zářivě usmála. „No, asi se půjdu připravit na cestu," oznámila a zamávala Hotchovi s Morganem (Morganovi se málem zastavilo srdce a jak to, že s ní Reid mluvil tak dokonale uvolněně? Vždycky byl přece tak zatraceně nervózní kolem žen!) a podala Reidovi ruku. „Opravdu ráda jsem tě poznala." Naposledy se na něj usmála, a pak věnovala pohled Doktorovi, načež se vrátila zpátky do té malé modré budky a zavřela za sebou dveře.

„Takže Egypt?" zeptal se Reid Doktora pobaveně.

„Co ti mám říkat? Všichni chtějí vidět Egypt. Tolik různých úžasných období a míst, tolik báječných planet a oni _všichni_ chtějí vidět zrovna Egypt!"

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Třeba zase potkáš Kleopatru."

_Kleopatru_?

Hotch zamrkal.

Doktor si odfrkl, ale oči měl trochu rozšířené, jako by se skoro bál. „To bych moc nezkoušel. Musel jsem minule odjet narychlo, protože na mě byla naštvaná."

„Ještě jste se neusmířili?"

„Byla opravdu _hodně_ naštvaná." Doktor se zazubil, ale pak zase zvážněl. „Ty jsi byl úžasný společník, Spencere. Tak zvědavý, tak _dychtivý_ vidět a poznat všechno, co vesmír nabízí…"

„Byly to skvělé časy."

Doktor přikývl. „Možná bychom tě mohli vzít s sebou, ukázat ti tu novou planetu, která se nedávno narodila v Krabí mlhovině…"

Reidovi se ve tváři objevil výraz, který naprosto měnil jeho tvář, taková ta směsice lásky a oddanosti a shovívavosti a touhy odejít s ním a staré vzpomínky a klid a _zakotvenost_. „Děkuju, ale myslím, že moje místo je tady," řekl mu, hlas jemný.

„Určitě?" ujišťoval se Doktor a Hotch měl na okamžik chuť tam jít a něčím těžkým ho praštit po hlavě, než to nutkání zahnal. „Mohl bych tě seznámit se Shakespearem. Nebo s Alžbětou první, minule se zdálo, že mě ráda vidí."

Hotche napadlo – a věděl, že i Morgan myslí na totéž – že teš se Reid tomu muži vysměje a řekne mu, že mu muselo přeskočit, protože jak by asi mohl Reida seznámit se Shakespearem, který je už déle než čtyři sta let po smrti?, ale Reid se jenom zasmál a přikývl. „Je hodně míst, kde jsem nebyl a kam bych se chtěl podívat, ale tady jsem doma."

Doktor naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Víš, že tě můžu vrátit sem, do téhle chvíle. Ani si nevšimnou, že jsi byl pryč."

„Já vím, jenže…" Reid se pousmál a rukou pokynul k Hotchovi a Morganovi. „Patřím sem."

Doktor vypadal zamyšleně a párkrát trochu nepřítomně pokýval hlavou, než se opět široce usmál. „Dobrá tedy. Pokud jsi si jistý, že s námi nepojedeš…"

Reid se na něj jen dál díval.

„Pak je na čase vyrazit. Egypt možná počká, ale Martha ne." Zamrkal na Reida a pohodil hlavou k budce, ale pak opět zvážněl. „Rád jsem tě viděl, Spencere. Bez tebe už to není, jaké to bývalo."

„Buď opatrný, jasné?" řekl mu Reid důrazně a pevně mu stiskl rameno. „Teď vypadáš dobře, tak se snaž, ať nemusíš zase regenerovat."

„Pokusím se," přislíbil Doktor, naposledy se na Reida usmál a zamával jim a potom zmizel v budce a Hotche napadlo, že jim tam s Marthou musí být ve dvou dost těsno.

Reid potřásl hlavou a ustoupil od budky. Prakticky pozpátku, aby z ní ani na okamžik nespustil pohled, došel až k němu s Morganem a zůstal stát mezi nimi, a když se Morgan nadechl, aby něco řekl, zarazil ho Reid jediným gestem ruky, aniž se na něj podíval.

Hotch se zmateně (a kdy od chvíle, co tu budku našli, vlastně nebyl zmatený?) zamračil. „Reide, co –"

Chtěl se zeptat, proč se jeho přítel zavřel v malé policejní telefonní budce z padesátých let – navíc britské, kruci – a na co Reid čeká, tak rozzářený, jenže najednou začala budka mizet. Světýlko na jejím vrcholku zablikalo a ona zprůhledněla, a pak se znovu objevila, pak zprůhledněla podruhé a potřetí a najednou byla pryč, i se svými pasažéry.

Morgan měl nevěřícně pootevřenou pusu, jak zíral na to prázdné místo, kde předtím stála, ale Reid se uvolněně usmíval, jako by mizející modré budky byly naprosto běžné.

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Nechceš nám vysvětlit, o co tady jde?" zeptal se Reida, hlas kontrolovaný, jinak by totiž musel začít vyvádět, protože ta budka zmizela a ti dva lidé byli pryč, v jednu chvíli tady byli a pár vteřin na to už ne, a on to viděl na vlastní _oči_.

Reid pomalu přikývl, zamyšlený a Hotch opravdu neměl náladu uvažovat nad tím, jestli Reid přemýšlí, kde začne, nebo kolik jim toho má vůbec říct.

Morgan se na něj otočil, oči plné otazníků.

„Dobře," zamumlal Reid. „Začalo to, když jsem byl na univerzitě. Studoval jsem na svůj druhý doktorát. A pak jsem potkal Doktora…"


End file.
